haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Teachings
え|Oshie}} is the three hundred and sixtieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 36-37th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Karasuno is struggling to keep up with Kamomedai despite their valiant efforts. Led by Hirugami, Kamomedai's defense thwarts Karasuno's attempts to score time after time, but Karasuno is far from giving up. Plot Kamomedai leads 8 - 5 after Tsukishima's attempt to dodge the block ends out of bounds. Karasuno calls their first timeout of the set to regroup. Tsukishima mentally berates himself for running away despite telling Kageyama not to earlier while Coach Ukai instructs the team to keep their attacks further away from the net. Once the game resumes, Gao directs his serve toward Tsukishima, forcing the latter to kneel down to receive. It becomes apparent that Tsukishima is running out of stamina. After a few more exchanges of points, Karasuno is struggling to keep up with Kamomedai. Once rotated out, Tsukishima actively informs Ukai that he is still good to play. Daichi aims his serve at Hoshiumi, and Hinata lands a touch on Hirugami's spike. While Kageyama is getting ready to set, Hinata starts his run-up for a broad. During the previous timeout, Hirugami confirms his suspicion with Hoshiumi that Hinata cannot use his high jump unless he takes off with both feet. As such, Hirugami deduces that Hinata is unable to use the high jump in a broad and asks his teammates to not be overly cautious of it. Hinata's movements fail to distract Kamomedai as they put up a double block against Asahi's spike. Tanaka keeps the rebounded ball in play, and Nishinoya sends another toss to Asahi. Asahi's spike results in a waterfall ball after making contact with Hirugami's block. However, Hirugami skillfully maneuver a save even while dropping down from his block. Suwa follows up with a toss to Hoshiumi, who scores easily to maintain the three-point gap. Observing from afar, Kita comments on Hirugami's skillfulness. The Miya twins remark that they have played Hirugami in middle school and find him completely changed from his uptight self. Meanwhile, Hirugami attributes his drastic change to Hoshiumi's words and how they taught him that making a mistake is not the end of the world. Hoshiumi aims his serve in-between Nishinoya and Tanaka. Nishinoya keeps the ball in play but almost sends the ball directly back to Kamomedai. Kageyama reaches for the ball almost as if he's performing a dump shot. However, Hirugami knows not to expect the usual with the oddball combo and is on guard for a quick. He successfully thwarts Hinata's spike, but Karasuno is not ready to give up just yet. Daichi picks up the falling ball once more while the rest are thinking of how to overcome Kamomedai's wall. Appearances *Kei Tsukishima *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Izuru Nozawa *Aikichi Suwa *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Keiichirō Kanbayashi *Gao Hakuba *Tobio Kageyama *Yū Nishinoya *Keishin Ukai *Sachirō Hirugami *Kazuyoshi Bessho *Asahi Azumane *Shōyō Hinata *Daichi Sawamura *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Akira Kunimi *Kōshi Sugawara *Chikara Ennoshita *Kiyoko Shimizu *Tetsurō Kuroo *Shinsuke Kita *Atsumu Miya *Osamu Miya *Takanobu Aone *Satori Tendō *Kōtarō Bokuto *Keiji Akaashi Chapter notes Character revelations *Hinata cannot use his improved high jump unless he takes off the ground with both feet. *The Miya twins once played Hirugami in a match during middle school. *Hirugami wore the #3 jersey while he was playing in Yurisei Middle School. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Chapters not yet in tankōbon Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Kamomedai